Short Story Requests, Fulfilled
Here are some fanfiction requests fulfilled. All by FSH. Some mature content. Request some here. Prince Tidal Wave He wasn't all that interested in talking. Talking was for those who were weak, and weren't strong enough to physically fight back. Wanting to talk instead of using brute force? Ha. Laughable. What could possibly be the point of that? It quite irritated him that he couldn't become king. What was up with that? Just because he wasn't a dragoness didn't mean he wouldn't make a good leader. He often fumed by himself in his room while his sister got lessons on how to become a great queen. It really was annoying. Completed. Word count: 92. Sprinkle Would they take him back? A question that had swum around his mind for a bit now. He had regained his sanity now, but would they believe it? Would they believe that he wasn't going to try to kill them all? He wouldn't. Not again. He was fully sane now, he believed it. And if he didn't attempt to reintegrate himself into society, he would become even more of an outcast. Now that he couldn't die of natural causes, he'd have to wait to be killed. But who would come to kill him? Most likely no one. Unless he made a friend, he'd be by himself, if not for eternity, for a very, very long time. Completed. Word count: 116. Strokkur Everything around him was calm and still. Surprising as he was sitting right in the middle of a tornado. It was strange, to be in the middle of a huge blistering storm, where just moments ago fear had been washing over him in waves, to now feel like this was where he belonged. In the eye of the storm. It was eerily calm and eerily beautiful. The funnels of wind swirled around him. He held his wings close to his torso, so the wind would not catch them and drag him into the spiraling air. Quiet. Beautiful. Fascinating. Completed. Word count: 98. Barren Irritating. ''His first thought when he met Amazon. How could she be ''excited? For camp? It made no sense to him. After all, this was just a horrible place where dragons would try to be friends with him and pretend they cared even a little bit about him. The dragoness had just walked up to him and introduced herself, smiling and just looking terribly, genuinely happy. The other dragonet, a NightWing, had looked at him and commented that his sail looked fluffy. Which was annoying in itself because his sail was not fluffy. He had said his name was Wisdom and he did have that smart look about him, like he knew something they didn't. Though he was just a dark and boring as every other NightWing. Amazon the RainWing and Wisdom the NightWing, two horribly annoying dragonets that maybe he would come to like. He doubted it, but perhaps. Completed. Word count: 150. Glaz His first battle. His baptism of fire. That was what he called it. That was what it had felt like. His first kill. The sound of the arrow hitting the SkyWings scales had resonated through his mind. Like a bell being rung repeatedly, the clang, clang, clang! echoing through him. He was terrified, he was horrified, he was exhilarated. ''He lept from his hiding place, firing his crossbow. A fire blazed through his mind. This was what he was meant to do, he was meant to be in the war. Killing. He didn't like it, but it filled him with adrenaline, beautiful and powerful in the moment, and terrible in the next. But here he was, he had been baptized, in the fires of war. ''Completed. Word count: 125. Deatheye Back then, he was Abyss. Back then, he wasn't a killer. Not yet, anyway. "What the...?" He heard a voice and tried to open his eyes. He managed to get one open, though the other one could not be forced open. "Is that frostbreath damage?" He felt talons against his side, but couldn't turn his head to see. "Ran into an IceWing, did you?" Her voice sounded calm, though all he felt was pain. He must have looked awful. "Do you have a name?" She leaned over, and he could see that the voice was coming from a SandWing dragoness with a kind face. He tried to open his mouth, to say 'Abyss,' but he couldn't make the words, and only a small groan escaped. She leaned a bit closer, "That eye looks pretty bad." A small smile played at the corners of her mouth, "How about Deatheye?" He didn't respond, though he did like it. Deatheye. Much better than Abyss. He wanted to say it, to hear his new name hang in the air and roll off his tongue. "Let's get you fixed up," the SandWing heaved him over her shoulder, much stronger and definitely bigger than most dragonesses. It surprised him. "My name's Slither, by the way." Completed. Word count: 209. Apollo Failure. ''That's why he drank. Was he a failure? Most certainly yes. He wasn't going to hit it big, and his girlfriend had already left him. Why? Because he drank. It was an endless cycle, really. Drinking put him on a high, but that didn't always end well when he got banned from some of the clubs he performed at. He also always felt awful in the morning, but once he felt fine again, he drank again. It was an endless cycle, really. ''Complete. Word count: 83. Silver What had she done? All those years she had been clueless, thinking what she was doing was right. Was killing right? Now she knew it wasn't. How had she not known it before? How could she have been so stupid? Taken so many lives and not even know what she had been doing? Her mind was a cesspool of horrible, awful, tumbling thoughts. Was she really leaving? And was she really leaving Outcast behind? She loved him, but could he be saved? Would he see that everything they were doing was all wrong? She doubted it. He'd never see. She was leaving. On her own. Leaving her old life behind and not looking back. Even if that meant losing Outcast. Completed. Word count: 121. Nightflier Darkstalker! ''She was going to meet Darkstalker! The rightful ruler and king of the NightWings! Not that worthless RainWing Glory.'' No. The NightWings deserved to be ruled by one of their own. Not some lazy RainWing who hadn't even lived in the Rainforest for the majority of her life. Disgusting. She would follow Darkstalker, and Darkstalker would be her king. He was so powerful, and it wasn't like Glory could do anything about it. Darkstalker would rule forever and she would happily serve under him. Completed. Word count: 85. Balance She held the small gift in her talons, it was Conch's birthday and she wanted to surprise him. His door was unlocked so she entered. She could hear other voices, they sounded like her other friends. They must have beat her here. I guess my surprise wasn't the only one! Are they mocking me? ''She could hear voices, heightened with a higher pitch, then dissolved with terrible laughter. "I'm ''so happy all the time! And everything is great and nothing could ever possibly go wrong!" "I'm seven years old, but you'd never know it because I act like a three-year-old dragonet!" Oh, she was furious. Her friends had never been exactly nice, but she'd never heard them flat out berate her. She ran in, suppressing angry tears, yelling at them, telling them that she was done and that she was leaving. They said they were only joking but she didn't believe them. They didn't even look sincere. They weren't even trying ''to look sincere. ''Completed. Word count: 164. Bixbite Kill. Kill. Kill. ''They told her. Killing was something she could do. She hadn't really gotten her talons dirty before, and she had discovered she sort of liked it. Not a lot, what kind of princess liked killing? Though was she a normal princess? The answer was most likely a no. But how would she know? Maybe in their free time, other princesses joined gangs and killed other dragons. She'd been in this gang for quite a while now and had been oblivious to the terrible things they were making her do for quite a bit. Now they told her, "Just do what you're told." So she killed, reminding herself every time that there was no use crying about it. ''Completed. Word count: 120. Essence The prince had told her he could make her more beautiful if she just came to the edge of the Ice Kingdom, and she did. It was a foolish, stupid decision now that she looked back on it. There had been a cloaked figure waiting for her. My prince! ''Her "prince" had been horribly ugly. A deathly shade of white with a SandWing face and unappealing black eyes. She told him that. She told him how horrendously ugly she thought he was. He ''cursed her. He cast a spell on her. She couldn't remember the exact words he had said, in fact, she couldn't remember many details from her past life. She fled the Ice Kingdom, believing that no one would welcome her with her strange scales. Completed. Word count: 127. Herb Her sister told her that she would be, somehow, more terrifying if she dressed up as their mother. She had said it just like that, after all it was the job of siblings to tease and berate each other. She hadn't needed to do much, just drape herself in pale pink ruffles, one around each horn, and one around her neck. Oh, and she couldn't forget the small, rose-colored oval-shaped earrings. It was time, she floated down the stairs, smiling, grinning. She told them that her sister had given her the ruffles, because she had thought dressing up as their mother would be scarier than anything. She grinned, extremely proud of herself. Her father stared, his expression filled with emotion, though she almost didn't catch it. Completed. Word count: 122. Mechanic They had become comfortable with themself. Themselves? Whatever, they were comfortable, and though no one knew, there was a sense of safety in being one's true self. It was even fun dropping little hints about it, even though no one ever caught on. They wanted to shout to everyone that they were neither dragoness nor drake, they were an experience, they were who they were, they were a 'they.' They were fine how they were though, there was no need to throw themselves out there, life was good where they were. Completed. Word count: 93. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)